Christmas in the Netherworld
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Hell, dood!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is my first story, and I want to make a good impression, so at least **

**try to enjoy if you hate it. I know its early for it, but it was fresh in my mind. **

**I want to give credit to OverlordMao for his/her Disgaea Halloween fanfic for giving me the **

**idea to make this. And also, I DO NOT own Disgaea in any way. Enjoy! (please...)**

The Netherworld. A land filled with demons and other unworldly creatures, with a

history of- *record scratch and then a prinny comes in*

Prinny: Are we really gonna do this, dood? I mean, I'm sure that EVERYONE KNOWS

what the Netherworld is. I can tell you what it is. IT SUCKS, dood. But, I'm sure you're

not here to hear me whine. It's Christmas time in Hell, dood! (get it?)

CHAPTER 1

There is a humming sound coming from in the Overlord Castle. "hmhmhm hmhmhm hmhm

hmhmhmm"

"Man, I just LOVE Christmas! I hope the others like the tree I put up!" said a boy with blue hair and

a red scarf, putting on decorations for a Christmas tree.

A boy with white hair comes into the lobby of the castle. "Almaz, what the hell is that thing? and

why is it so shiny?"

"Ah, Lord Mao, you've never seen a Christmas tree before? Almaz replied.

"Christmas? Tree?" Mao questioned, confused.

"Whaat? you've never heard of Christmas! or a Tree!" Almaz asked, with a suprised face.

"Well, I know what a tree is, but the only 'trees' that I've ever seen are the ones in the

Netherworld. Leafless, dead brown, and branches that look like they've been twisted into knots."

Mao explained.

"That...actually makes sense..." Almaz said as he sweatdropped.

At that moment, Princess Sapphire walked in to check on Almaz.

Sapphire looked at the tree. "Seems like all of the decorations are on the tree."

"Y-yes, Princess, they are all on as you asked me to do." Almaz said with a straight face and

posture.

Sapphire went up to him with an annoyed face.

"A-a-anything wrong, Princess?" Almaz stuttered.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Princess'"? Sapphire asked

Almaz had a suprised face. "Wha? Well, you are a Princess, so-"

"We've been married for 6 months already, and you still call me Princess!" Sapphire said angrily

Almaz was even more suprised, at himself though. " O-oh, I-I'm sorry, i-it's just a habit I had

before we were married..." Almaz said, nervously.

"Oh its fine" Sapphire said with a smile and a soft voice. She gave him a hug. " I can't really blame

you actually"

Almaz blushed at the moment. "Thank you Princess, I-I mean, Sapphire."

He said as he hugged her back

_Blegh, I think I'm gonna be sick. _Mao thought to himself after watching everything.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, that MUST be what love is!" A small voice rang out.

"Oh, it's so adorable!" "Yes it must be, My Lady" Came two other voices.

Raspberyl walked in, with her two lackeys at her side

"Ah, Miss Beryl, Merry Christmas Eve to you!" Almaz said with a smile

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Almaz." Raspberyl said .

"You know what 'Christmas' is, Beryl?" Mao asked. "and how the hell did you get in here!"

"Yep!" Raspberyl said proudly. "and the door was unlocked"

"We rang the doorbell, but no one answered" Kyoko explained.

Mao looked even more annoyed.

One last voice came out. "Anyone need any help with the Christmas Feast? Boom!"

Mr. Champloo came back-flipping in.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Mao yelled.

"I told ya, I'll never tell!" Champloo teased.

"Ah, Master!" Almaz said, suprised.

"A christmas without food is like French Fries without salt. No taste! Boom!"

Almaz sweatdroped. "It's not about the food...but thank you for offering to help out for the

Holiday".

Champloo laughed his signature laugh. "Not a problem"

Mao was still watching EVERYTHING that was happening. "Dammit, does everyone know about

this, 'Christmas' thing than me!"

Almaz remembered. "Oh yeah, Mao doesn't know what Christmas is."

Champloo came in. "I learned about it when I was training in the Human World during my youth.

It's a Holiday that humans celebrate"

Raspberyl came into as well. " Me and the girls learned about it when we were studing Human

history".

"So, it's a Human Holiday?" Mao said.

"Yeah. Its the one time of the year of where eveyone gathers with their family and loved ones and

celebrate of where they show how much they care about them. They prove that unselfishness by

buying gifts for the ones they care about. I'm sure that even a demon can do that." Almaz

attempted to explain.

"Gifts and Presents, eh?" Mao seemed very intrested. "You mean people will give you free stuff

just because they want to? That sound like an excellent Holiday!"

"Ehh, but that's not really what it's about. Its about-" Almaz tried to say, but was interupted.

"Enough explaination! I already know the gist of this Holiday. We shall prepare for today!"

"But Sir Mao, Christmas isn't until tomorrow! Sapphire interjected.

"What! Tomorrow! That'll take forever!" Mao complained.

"Then you'll have to be patient" Almaz said.

Mao gave a sign of defeat."Fine, but everyone must prepare for tomorrow!" Mao had a thought.

"By the way, Almaz, where did you get that tree?"

"Ah, I got it from the Human World. It looked hard to cut down. Good thing I had the Yoshitsuna

with me at the time." Almaz remembered.

"WHAT! You used my Yoshitsuna!" Mao was furious.

"H-hey, it was the only thing really sharp at the time, everything else would take forever to cut

it down!" Almaz explained nervously

"That still doesn't give you the right to use my sword!" Mao yelled in Almaz's face.

"Calm down, Mao. You have hundreds more!" Raspberyl yelled, in an attempt to calm him down.

"But its my favorite one!" Mao sobbed.

_I have a feeling its gonna be one hell of a Christmas... _Almaz thought to himself.

**And theres Chapter One! I hope that you enjoyed that. I'll put up Chapter 2 up as soon**

**as I can. Unless you hate it... If theres anything wrong with it, Feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Me: I know, the last one's format was a little bad. I used Wordpad, and apparently, it's not such a good thing to do that. Now, I'm using Word, so that it'll be a little clearer to read.**

**Mao: Pfft, ya think? I could barely read it myself.**

**Me: Excuse me, I don't have word on my computer. I have to do this at school.**

**Almaz: You can't really blame him, Mao…**

**Me: Thank you, Almaz.**

**Almaz: I mean, it's not his fault his computer sucks, but-**

**Me: *****Hits Almaz with a book***** Its my family's computer, thank you very much!**

**Anyway, just a little shoutout. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After that moment, for the rest of the day, everyone was putting up decorations for Christmas. Even Mao was helping out, sort of…<p>

"Get back to work, I need this place ready for tomorrow!" Mao yelled as he saw a Fighter stop walking for a while.

By the end of the day, the entire Evil Academy was riddled with decorations. There was tinsel riddled along the hallways of the school, decorations in the stores, nearly everyone wearing a Christmas sweater, and mistletoe in all of the wrong places.

"Wonderful, wonderful" Mao said to himself as he watched over his Netherworld

Later, Mao tried to experiment on Christmas itself. He "dissected" ornaments (even though they broke when he tried).

" Lord Mao, are you in here?" a voice came in. Mao sighed. "Yes, Almaz? What do you need, I'm busy here".

Almaz walked in with a plate of Gingerbread Men. " The Princess made these, would you like one?" Almaz asked.

Mao turned around and looked at the plate. "What are these? They look like people"

He said as he picked one up.

"They're Gingerbread Men, we usually have them on Christmas." Almaz said as he looked at the treats.

Mao examined it. "well, what do you do with them? Hang them like the other ornaments?"

"Uh, no, you eat them. They're actually really good treats." Almaz said to Mao as he kept examining the cookie.

"Eat 'em, eh?" Mao said, suspiciously. " Wouldn't that be like cannibalism? They _do _look like people…."

Almaz sweatdropped. "No, it's fine…."

"Alright then" Mao said as he took the first bite. His face changed from suspicious, to very surprised. "Wow!" Mao said as he took another bite. "This is better than that Dragon Egg I had!" He said with a mouthful.

"Hehe, Glad you like it." Almaz said as he placed the plate down. "By the way, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, about 10 pm, why?" Mao said as he picked up another gingerbread man.

"OH CRAP!" Almaz said with a horrified face. "I still haven't gotten gifts for everyone!"

"Calm down Almaz, you still have time" Mao said with a mouthful.

"Almaz had a sign of relief. "It's a good thing I have all this HL with me, I'll be able to afford everything I need!" Almaz darted for the door. "I'll be right back!"

"_Sheesh, all this trouble for other people. Typical Hero-type delinquent". _Mao thought to himself.

Mao smiled deviously as he saw the plate of gingerbread men that Almaz left on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Mao might like this more"<p>

"Oh, this is PERFECT for Raspberyl."

"Asuka and Kyoko would like this, hopefully…"

"I bet Master would like this"

"Well, Sapphire DOES like cute things"

* * *

><p>Almaz came in with a huge bag over his back.<p>

"Hey Almaz, what's with the big bag?" Raspberyl asked to almaz when she saw the enormous bag.

"Oh, You'll see tomorrow." Almaz replied with a smile.

Mao walked in. "Almaz, is that big bag part of this holiday?"

Almaz froze. "A-ah, its n-nothing, Lord Mao…"

Mao examined Almaz's nervous face. "You're hiding something aren't ya?". Mao's glasses gleamed along with his smile. "What's in the bag, eh?"

Almaz's blood froze. "N-n-nothing, y-you'll see tomorrow!"

"Leave him alone. He said he'll show us tomorrow" Raspberyl said as Mao kept staring at Almaz.

"Grr, fine, I'll wait. But it better be good!" Mao said as he snapped out of his curiosty and went upstairs.

Almaz has a sign of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought he would find out for sure….

"Don't worry, Our Lady can persuade Sir Mao into nearly everything. But, even he has a limit…" Asuka explained

"Oh? What limit is that?" Almaz wondered

Raspberyl beckoned Almaz to bend down to her height so she could whisper is his ear. Almaz had a shocked look on his face.

"Yikes, I'm a human, but even I wouldn't do that". Almaz said with the shocked face

"Yes. Oh, its late, we'll miss curfew!" Raspberyl said when she looked at a clock. She started to run. "See you tomorrow, Almaz!"

"Good night, Sir Almaz!" Asuka and Kyoko said as they waved goodbye and ran with Raspberyl.

"Good night to you all!" Almaz yelled as he waved goodbye to the three.

Later that night, Almaz put all sorts of sizes of gifts under the tree. Ah, that just about all of the gifts. Now to just to wait until tomorrow" Almaz said to himself. "Wow, the tree sure does look nice. It feels good to have something that actually has light in a place thats so gloomy." Almaz said to himself as he was in awe at the tree.

"Almaz, what are you doing?" came a voice.

"oh, sorry, did I wake you up, Princes- I-I mean, Sapphire?" Almaz said nervously.

The Princess came into the room in her blue pajamas. "Oh, you put up the presents you got".

"Yeah, Now we need to wait until tomorrow to see whats in them." Almaz said as he walked up to Sapphire.

"Alright, I'm sure that everyone would be happy" She said drowsily.

"Yeah. Now, lets go to bed." He said as he Held Sapphire's hand.

"I'm tired. Can you carry me? Sapphire said


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p>"Almaz, wake up already! It's today!"<p>

Almaz woke up to Mao hovering over his bed.

"Mao? What is it?" Almaz asked, tired.

"This 'Christmas' thing is today!" Mao yelled as he threatened to hit Almaz with his pillow.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up." Almaz said as he rose from his bed.

Mao hit him with the pillow anyway.

As Almaz walked into the lobby, along with Mao and Sapphire, the doorbell rang.

Mr. Champloo, Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka were at the door, smiling "Merry Christmas!" they all yelled as Almaz opened the door.

Later, everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree. Almaz placed couches and chairs around the tree so that they could sit around it instead of on the floor.

"Now, since Mao might throw a fit, he gets to open his gift first." Almaz said as he picked a gift.

"Ah, you must have anticipated that. Smart." Mao said as he received the gift.

Mao tore open the gift to find a gleaming sword that was about 20 feet long, had scriptures on it, and was double-edged.

"T-t-t-this is the Tyrant Lord Baal's Sword!" Mao stuttered as he glared at the gleaming sword in amazement. "How the hell did you even get this!"

"Well, it's a long story…" Almaz said as he scratched his head and passed a gift each to Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka.

Raspberyl opened her gift to see a book that read "The Unlicensed Demon's Guide To Good Deeds" Raspberyl was astonished. "Check it out girls! Now I can become even MORE of a badass!"

"Ah. Look in the front page, there's something else." Almaz said to her as she was staring at the book.

She opened to find a piece of paper that read:

"To the Netherworld's Number 1 Delinquent!

~ Almaz Von Almadine Adamant."

Raspberyl squealed.

"Well, you HAVE been pressuring me for an autograph." Almaz said as he smiled.

Kyoko opened her gift to have a brand new Chrome Crochet Kit, complete with a countless number of colors of thread. "Oh, Thank You, Sir Almaz!" she said as her eyes twinkled rom the kit.

Asuka opened her gift to find a leather pouch about the size of a fist. "What's this supposed to be, Sir Almaz?" she asked as the examined the pouch.

"Oh, I'll show you, but I'll need one of your paper-"

"Done." She said as she held out a newly made paper crane.

"W-well, that was fast!" Almaz said as he looked at the crane. "May I see the pouch?" Almaz asked as he held out his hand.

"Of course" Asuka said as she handed the pouch to him.

Almaz reached into the pouch with his fingers. "Watch this." He said before he took a pinch-full of a glittering powder and sprinkled it on the paper crane Asuka was holding.

In nearly an instant, the paper crane started to act on it's own. It flapped its wings and started to fly around Asuka.

"Amazing!" Asuka yelled out as she watched the cane fly around her.

"Its Pixie dust mixed with grinded Dragon bone. It'll allow you to make anything made out of paper be able to act on its own." Almaz explained as he gave the pouch back to her.

"Thank You so much!" Asuka yelled as she hugged Almaz.

"Hehe, No problem" Almaz said as he patted her head.

As Asuka kept applying the powder to more paper cranes, Almaz passed Mr. Champloo his gift. "Here you go, Master. I hope you like it"

"Thank you Almaz" He said as he received the gift. He opened it to find a Chef's Knife. "Hm? A Chef's Knife?"

"Ah, there's a little knob at the end. Turn it, and see what happens." Almaz said as he pointed at the end.

Mr. Champloo turned the knob and saw that the knife instantaneously turned into another cooking utensil. Then another one, then another one, and then another one.

"It's a universal kitchen utensil. It can turn into another utensil at will. And it also cleans the utensil you were using as you use another one." Almaz said to Mr. Champloo as he kept turning the knob.

Mr. Champloo laughed his signature laugh. "Ah, I can use my martial arts for all of the jobs, but it still is a great gift. Thank you, Almaz."

"Oh, I'm glad that you like it" Almaz laughed. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" He picked up another gift and handed it to Sapphire.

She opened the gift to find a stuffed toy with the appearance of Raspberyl. She squealed at the sight of it. "Oh its so CUTE! Its looks just like miss Beryl! Thank you, Almaz!" She said as she hugged the doll and Almaz as the same time.

Almaz hugged back. _Glad she likes it. It was hard looking for that doll!_

After all of the presents were taken care of, Raspberyl noticed something.

"Hey, there's one more gift" She looked at the tag. "It's for Almaz"

"M-me?" Almaz said in shock as he took the gift. He opened it to see a familiar sword. "I-I-it's the Yoshitsuna!" He said in shock as he held the sword.

"Wait, isn't that Mao's?" Raspberyl said.

Everyone looked and stared at Mao.

"W-what's everyone looking at!" Mao said with a red face.

"You gave something to someone, rather than taking something from someone" Raspberyl said flatly.

"S-shut up! B-besides, now that I have the Baal Sword, I-I won't need it!" Mao yelled, trying to swallow his pride.

Almaz chuckled. "Well, thanks anyway"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Mao said, embarrassed.

Everyone except Almaz stared at Mao in shock and disbelief.

At the time of the Christmas Feast, there was a table about 40 feet long, covered with all sorts of different kinds of foods.

Mr. Champloo had a grin on his face.

"W-wow!" Everyone said as they saw the massive amount of food.

The Feast was so large that it lasted until it was dark out, and everyone was stuffed and ready to explode from the food.

After the feast, Mr. Champloo, Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka left the castle to their own homes.

Mao stretched out. "Man, what a day…"

Almaz smiled at Mao. "Yep. Now we need to wait until next year to do this all over again."

Mao froze. "What!" It happens every year! That means I could have done this over 1500 times!"

Almaz flinched. "Calm down, you've waited over 1500 years so you can wait another one."

Mao froze again, then sunk his head. "Ah forget this. I'm going to bed." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Oh, and Almaz?"

"Y-yes?" Almaz stuttered.

"If you think I've gone soft on you, you've got another thing coming!" the said as he went through the door.

Almaz just sighed at Mao with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I didn't give you you're present!" Sapphire remembered.

"O-oh, its ok, you don't need to-"Almaz stuttered but was interrupted by kiss from Sapphire.

She released him. "Merry Christmas, Almaz." She said as she snuggled her head into Almaz's chest, hugging him.

Almaz was surprised, but snapped back. He felt a moment of complete peace and happiness. "Merry Christmas, My Princess"

* * *

><p>_AN: FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry if you might have waited long to see the ending, but now I don't have to worry about it! I hop you enjoyed it. As a bonus, there will be a bonus chapter that's all about Almaz and Mao (No, there' no Yaoi).


End file.
